One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 11
"CHARGE!" Tack, ran forward, charging as fast as he could, and hit someone. The man had a palm out, and Tack hit it face first. Tack looked up, and the man looked down on him. He stared at Tack, and Tack went into his pocket, and handed him something. The man looked at what he was handed. "You gave me a note?" "Yeah." The man reads it. 'Sorry for bumping into you.'. The man read it twice, and stared at Tack. "How many do you have?" "50." "... Okay... But I need a ticket. Fighter or audience member?" "Fighter!" "Good. What's your crew?" "The Attack pirates!" The man stopped, and stared at Tack with a little fear. He took a few steps away, and gestured forward, while having a massive smile with him sweating and twitching, from the fear of being near Tack. "Please... Have a fun time... Mr..." "Tack." "THE CHAOS CHILD?! HOLY SHIT! SORRY SIR!" He smashes his head down, bowing to Tack in fear, and Tack pats him on the head, unaware of what to do or say. "Don't... It feels weird." Tack walks away, and the man tries to get up. He notices Freya, and his mouth hits the floor again, and he bows. "It's Fea, the silver blade! One of the dragoons!" "The name is Freya." "SORRY! FREYA!" Freya walked away, and Rangton handed the man two tickets. "Two teams." "Huh?" "Yeah. Team one, the Attack team. Team two... Team Vodka." "Team Vodka?" "For people like me." Rangton laughs, clapping his hand and walking away. Malk and Nozaki both saw Rangton laughing, and Malk leaned to Nozaki. "We met his fiancé. Wasn't a nice lady." "Ahh. Old love." "Nah, she had big tits, so I don't think it was true love. More like... He was a massive drunk, and decided to stare at them for the rest of his life. I'm sure that's why he married someone." "He was married?" "Yeah. I have no idea what happened next though." "We shouldn't be talking about this. It's private." "Yeah, but I'm sure it's okay. This is Rangton. You'll learn that nothing really fazes the guy. When he met his fiancé, he pretended to be terrified by her. In reality, he just likes having a bunch of fun with people. Sure, he can be annoying, but I like him." Both Taka and Ness were arguing with Oak over a certain subject. "Okay, so if we both fought you, who would win?" "I believe I. However, you two together would be a strong fight." Taka and Ness both start to argue with Oak more, and Nozaki chuckles a little. "I picked a strange crew. But, strange is my middle name." "Really?" "Yes. My mother had a sense of humor." Rangton walked past Malk, and eyed him. "I heard what you said. Malk... Make all the jokes about my fiancé. Hell, I encourage it. She is a joke. But say a joke about my old wife... And I will kill you. Understand." Malk looks shocked, and nods. "I'm sorry... I never knew..." "No. I should have told you all." "Did... Did she die?" "..." Rangton walks away, and Nozaki watches him walk. Nozaki nods at the sight, and hears screaming. He turns around, and watches a large man wrestling another. "YOU FOOL! I'M PART OF THE FIVE!" "NO WAY, I AM!" "YOU SONS OF BITCHES CAN'T EVEN WRESTLE PROPERLY!" Oliver roundhouse kick the two, knocking them into a wall. Oliver pumps his girly arms, and roars at the top of his lungs. "YOU DARE EVEN CONSIDER YOURSELF WORTHY?! RETHINK EVERYTHING IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE AND THEN COME BACK TO ME!" The two salute. "YES SIR!" "GOOD! THEN... 10,000,000 PUSH-UPS EVERY DAY FOR THE NEXT YEAR, AND I MAY THINK ABOUT FORGIVING YOU!" "YES SIR!" They begin to do push-ups, and Oliver walks past them. Two pirates stare at Oliver, and both shiver. "I heard she... I mean he, once punched a Seaking so hard, it exploded into a bloody red mist." "I heard he once got so angry, he punched a ship back into the South Blue." They both run away, too scared to fight Oliver. Oliver walks forward, and bumps into Tack. He stares at Tack, and Tack stares back. Oliver stares very deeply into Tack's eyes, and blushes a little. "Wow... I MEAN, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "I'm Tack! Who're you?" "OLIVER! CAPTAIN OF THE DYNAMO PIRATES, ALSO KNOWN AS THE JUGGERNAUT! WHAT'S YOUR NICKNAME?!" "Chaos Child." "YOU'RE THAT TACK?! AHH... I heard about your power. It's no joke, is it?" "I think not. I'm kind of tough." "Ahh... Would you like to test that?" "Hmm?" "You, me... We punch. At the same time." Tack thinks about it, and grins. "Okay!" "GOOD!" Oliver pulls his fist back, and Tack does the same. The two instantly punch each other in the face. Tack is pushed back, and slams into a wall. Oliver's head is thrown back, and Oliver has a huge fist mark on his face. Tack pulls himself out, and dusts himself. "Ouch... That hurt." Oliver puts his head up, and stares back at Tack. "That punch... Your eyes... Your voice... I... I... I WANT YOU!" Oliver leaps at Tack, pushing him on the ground, and Oliver stares at his eyes. "MAKE LOVE TO ME, CHAOS CHILD!" Tack looks at Oliver, and scratches his head. "Nah, I'm good." "WHY NOT?!" "Well, I don't know you." "THEN... A CANDLE NIGHT DINNER! THE TWO OF US!" "Okay!" Nozaki, watching, snaps his fingers. "I should have said that." Oliver gets up, and wipes the dust off his skirt. He walks away, and has heart in his eyes. "That man... If I was still a maiden, I would wish to have him impregnate me!" Delphir, shivers, and nearly vomits. "You?! Pregnant?! It's horrible..." Oliver nods. "Indeed. But I do know one thing. When this is all over... I SHALL MARRY TACK!" Hillary, watching from a distance, smirks to herself. "Just as I hoped." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc